chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Red Riding Hood
"Little Red Riding Hood" is a character known mostly in famous folk tales, however she was originally a famous young vampire who is mentioned in vampire stories. There are many versions of the story about "Little Red Riding Hood" and much speculation about where she currently is. Folk Tale The girl walks through the woods to deliver food to her sick grandmother, however a wolf wants to eat the girl but is afraid to do so in public. He approaches "Little Red Riding Hood" and she naïvely tells him where she is going. He suggests the girl pick some flowers, which she does. In the meantime, he goes to the grandmother's house and gains entry by pretending to be the girl. He swallows the grandmother whole, and waits for the girl, disguised as the grandmother. When the girl arrives, she notices that her "grandmother" looks very strange. "Little Red Riding Hood" then says, "What a deep voice you have!" The wolf replies, "The better to greet you with." "Little Red Riding Hood" replies, "Goodness what big eyes you have!" The wolf's reply was, "The better to see you with." "What big hands you have!" Says the young girl, the wolf says back, "The better to hug you with." She then says, "My, what big teeth you have!", to which the wolf replies, "The better to eat you with," and swallows her whole, too. A hunter comes to the rescue and cuts the wolf open. "Little Red Riding Hood" and her grandmother emerge unharmed. They fill the wolf's body with heavy stones. The wolf awakens thirsty from his large meal and goes to the well to seek water, where he falls in and drowns. Vampire Tale "Little Red Riding Hood" went to give her grandmother some food. However she could sense something trailing her and decided to go through the forest. Going through the forest, she got lost but knew that her natural enemy was on her trail, the Children Of The Moon described as wolves in the story. The devious wolf ("Child Of The Moon") knew where "Little Red Riding Hood" was intending to go, so went to the grandmother's house. He swallowed the grandmother whole, and waited for the girl, disguised as the grandmother. When the girl arrived, she noticed that something was wrong. "Little Red Riding Hood" says, "Oh my, what is that smell?" The wolf does not reply. "Grandmother, are you alright?" Says the young girl, however the werewolf does not reply again. "I bought you some food." Said "Little Red Riding Hood," as she passed the food over to the disguised werewolf she watched her eat it. "My, what big teeth you have!" Says the small vampire, shocked. The werewolf replies. "The better to eat you with!" He then engulfs the young vampire. A hunter feels defeated that he was not the one to kill the vampire and cuts the startled wolf open. "Little Red Riding Hood" and her grandmother emerge unharmed. Both see the Hunter and destroy him. They fill the werewolf's body with the hunter and sew the wolf together, then drown the body in the river. Vampire It is not know what type of vampire "Little Red Riding Hood" is, however it has been considered and told in vampire tales that she is a type two vampire. Being so, as a vampire "Little Red Riding Hood" has enhanced senses, reflexes, strength and speed as well as greater agility and stamina. As a vampire, it also means that she will be able to recover from injuries quicker than a normal human being, meaning that injuries taken on her will not leave much pernament damage. Physical Appearance "Little Red Riding Hood" is famously known due to the red cape or coat that she wore when visiting her grandmother. Not much is known about her physical appearance, as stories have changed considerably through time. What is known, is that she was a young vampire, with probably brown hair. Category:Characters